Nakushita Kotoba
|name = Nakushita Kotoba |band = No Regret Life |song number = Naruto numer 9 |starting episode = Naruto 129 |ending episode = Naruto 141 |type = Ending |previous song = Hajimete Kimi To Shabetta |next song = Speed |composer =}} Nakushita Kotoba (jp. 失くした言葉, Nakushita Kotoba, en. Lost Words), jest to utwór autorstwa No Regret Life do 9° endingu serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 6 kwietnia 2005. Obejmuje odcinki od 129 do 141. Opis Spadające gwiazdy trafiają w tafle wody, na jej powierzchni unosi się łódka, na której znajdują się obróceni do siebie plecami pogrążeni w smutku Naruto i Sakura. Następnie widzimy kadr z odchodzącym Sasuke, zamyśloną Sakurą oraz Naruto. Na koniec Haruno, już siedząc w łódce, zakrywa swą twarz w rozpaczy a Naruto spogląda z uniesioną głową na spadające gwiazdy. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba Subete wakatteita kigashite ita no ni Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta Kotae no denai yoru to Hitokira no nukumori to Haruka kanata no akogare to Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Anata ga omou koto wo sameru koto nakutemo to ni tsukamitai no ni "Hito" dearu bokutachi wa sono kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo Tatoe no nai omoi wo Kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii no ni na Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku nakushita kotoba Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou "Nakushite shimatta..." |-| Kanji= この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 一つ一つ思い出せば　全てわかっていた気がしていたのに 色褪せた言葉は　僕のすぐそばに置いてあった 答えの出ない夜と　一片の温もりと　遥か彼方の憧れと ただそれだけを繰り返し　僕は生きている この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 あなたが思うことを　冷めることなく手元に掴みたいのに 「人」である僕達は　その気持ちを分かち合えないまま 言葉が放つ意味を　例えのない思いを　答えることのない感情を 見つめ合えば　伝わることができたらいいのにな この両手に抱えているもの　時のしずく そっと握り締めて忘れた記憶　失くした言葉 この思いは胸にしまっておこう 「失くしてしまった…」 |-| Polski= to, co trzymam w dłoniach to krople czasu zaciskam w rękach zapomniane chwile, utracone słowa wydawało mi się, że wystarczy przypominać sobie chwile, żeby zrozumieć wyblakłe słowa były tuż obok mnie noce bez odpowiedzi; ledwie płomyk ciepła; odległe ideały to moja powtarzająca się codzienność, to moje życie to, co trzymam w dłoniach to krople czasu zaciskam w rękach zapomniane chwile, utracone słowa chciałbym schwytać to, o o czym śnisz, nie budząc cię jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, jak mamy podzielić się tym uczuciem? sens, jaki niosą słowa; ulotne myśli; uczucie nieodwzajemnione chciałbym móc je rozumieć za jednym spojrzeniem w oczy to, co trzymam w dłoniach to krople czasu zaciskam w rękach zapomniane chwile, utracone słowa wspomnienia zachowam w sercu “utracone…” |-| Angielski= I'm holding a drop of time in my hands I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words When I recalled each event one by one, I thought I understood everything But the faded words were right by my side Nights when I can't find an answer, and a single drop of warmth, and my longing for something far away I'm spending my whole life just repeating those things over and over I'm holding drops of time in my hands I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words I want to grab all the things you love in my hand, never letting them cool down While we, as people, are unable to share that feeling The meaning your words release, an unquestionable love, a feeling that has no answers If only we could convery all that just by looking at each other I'm holding drops of time in my hands I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words I'll keep this love in my heart I've lost you... Ciekawostki * Nakushita Kotoba jest drugim singlem grupy Regret Life; sprzedał się w 6,604 egzemplarzy. Utwór znalazł się na #40 miejscu listy przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał sie tam przez trzy tygodnie. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto